


Hell's Angel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: You go to work for Lucifer but have no idea he is Lucifer. You have a crush on him. You meet his brothers and one of them falls for you and tries to change your mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Hell's Angel

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

You had known from the first time you got the job at the bar, that your boss was bad. Hell, He was so damn good looking you licked your lips everytime you saw him. 

 

He was tall, blond and had blue eyes. Good lord, you were in lust. You knew you were not his type but you wanted him anyway. 

 

He made you a waitress even though you thought you could dance. You swear that he only did that to piss you off. He did not even let you try out. 

 

Lucifer knew you liked him. Hell, he thought you were hot but he saw that you were just here because you were working your way through school. 

 

He looked at Britney (his main dancing girl). and said 

"It is too bad Y/N is so good. She is so hot. I could make her bad you know." Lucifer said smiling and watching you serve drinks. 

"Nah that one is best being a waitress. You know you want me sugar." And Britney winked at him after she said that. She loved when the boss was dirty but she wanted him herself. 

 

"Yeah, maybe you are right," Lucifer said then he dismissed her. 

 

Lucifer had bigger fish to fry. He had his brothers coming to the bar to visit in about a month. He knew they would be like "blah, blah, blah blah, Dad this and Dad that." 

 

He watched you more and then pulled you back to his office after your shift was over and told you that you would stay a waitress as long as you were there. 

 

You were a little mad because the dancers got way more money than the servers. He shushed you when you cried. "Now sweetie I need someone to help me watch these girls. They are not the most honest type if you know what I mean. I need someone to help me out with more office stuff too. I know on your application you said you were going to school for management." Lucifer said smiling sexily at you. 

 

You shook your head and gritted your teeth. "What I am not sexy enough to dance." You said angerly 

"Ooo spirit I like that but I am not looking for a dancer," Lucifer said then he stood in front of you and bent down and put your chin in his hand. You thought he might kiss you. He then looked in your eyes. He knew what you were thinking he smiled. "I need you to do this." He said then let go. 

You felt dizzy and at that moment you would have said yes to anything. But you stood your ground. "What about Britney?" You said 

 

Lucifer laughed "She is dumb as a box of rocks. I need her out on the floor anyway. I need someone like you watching out for the club. I will pay extra. And if you want to do private dances I will let you." Lucifer said then he held out his hand and you reached over and shook it. You felt a weird shock to your system like you had met someone that would change your life forever. You also felt weird about everything, 

 

You left wondering had you made a mistake but then again you needed the money. 

 

A year later you were practically running the place. Lucifer trusted you completely. You still had a crush on him though. He, however, was all business. 

 

You sighed when you came in one evening and found he had shut the place off to the public. 

You got dressed. And then saw he only had very few girls working tonight besides yourself. 

You took him aside and asked, "Hey what gives?" 

 

"I am entertaining my brothers tonight. They should be here soon." He said then gave you a wink and sat down in his favorite section. You then watched him as he put a cigar in his mouth. 

 

"So how will I know it is your brothers? " You asked 

 

He smiled smugly and said "oh you will know sweetie. We all are pretty handsome dudes." 

You went to the bar and told the bartender that she needed to serve the best only the boss and his kin was here tonight. You went into the ladies backstage and told them they needed to be tight and do their best. 

 

Then you waited. It did not take long before you saw three really good looking men come in. And damn they were the most handsome men you have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched them as they talked. His three brothers were so very good looking. The one named Michael was tall, with Dark hair and blue eyes. His brother Raphael was a tall man with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. His brother Gabriel was average height. His eyes, however, were gold and his hair was a spun wheat color. He had a smile that lite up a room. 

 

Gabriel turned around and looked at you when you approached. His smile changed into something else you did not understand. 

 

He kept looking at you as you spoke up. 

 

"Boss I'm going to go home now. I have a test in the morning. Can I do anything else?" You asked. 

 

Gabriel's eyes lite up with that statement. Then he spoke. His voice was the most seductive thing you had ever heard. "I have a few things you can do for me," Gabriel said and kissed your hand. You blushed. 

 

Lucifer gave him a look of disapproval. "No Y/n you can go. I will have one of the others close up. I have to talk business with my brothers." Lucifer said

 

You noticed them all watching you walk away.

 

***************************************

You had no idea they were talking about you the whole night. 

 

"So who is she?" Gabriel asked his brother. 

 

"She is my manager. Pretty huh? Well too bad she likes me. Too bad she had no idea I am really the devil." Lucifer said smoking his cigar laughing. 

 

Gabriel smiled and laughed "So you ok with me hitting on that pretty lady," Gabriel asked 

"Nah go ahead. I want her to help me. I do not need a hanger on. She is not my type. Actually, she is not your type either. I thought you liked porn chicks?" Lucifer asked "It is why I am asking your advice about this club. I do need another investor." Lucifer said raising his eyebrows. 

 

"You know I am out. I am going to lay my money in churches." Michael said 

 

"Yes, you are the good son. I am wondering why you are even here Michael." Lucifer said 

 

"Well, we are still brothers. I sometimes need to hang with my bros," he said sipping on his ginger ale. One of the girls came over and tried to sit on Michael's lap. Michael shooed her off and so did Raphael. 

 

"So how about you? " Lucifer asked Raphael. 

 

"I am interested in medicine. It is where my heart takes me." Raphael said. 

 

Gabriel drank down his drink and was thinking of the hot lady who had caught his eye. 

 

"So bro you going to help me or what?" Lucifer asked. 

 

"Yeah I got my eye on something," Gabriel said. 

 

They all drank for awhile. Gabriel ended up crashing at Lucifer's apartments above the bar. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

You breezed through your test. Thank god because last night all you did was have a dream of Lucifer's brother Gabriel. You could not help yourself. He was so very hot. 

 

When you got to the club it was rocking. You also noticed new girls were hired and some were fired. You liked that the boss finally took charge. You went over the books and noticed they were moved. 

 

"Thank god he finally started taking charge of this club." You thought to yourself then you heard someone clear his throat. You turned around to find yourself staring at the man who you dreamt about last night. 

 

"Oh Hi, what are you doing here?" You asked

 

He smiled "My brother had to go out of town. I run a similar business like this one and it is very successful. He wanted some tips." Gabriel said. 

 

"I like what you have done. I thought Luci did it. I almost got happy thinking he was getting better with this club." You said 

 

"Oh, but he has you. " Gabriel said laughing. Then he looked at you and realized you did not know what he meant by that. So he explained. "You have been doing such a great job for him. He just figured he did not need me for awhile there. He then decided to take me up on my offer to help him get more business." Gabriel said 

 

You breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you meant something else. I have told him so many times to get rid of certain girls and hire new ones. If he liked what I have been doing why did he not listen to me?" You asked and you were kind of mad. 

 

Gabriel laughed again then licked his lips. "How do I explain my brother to you. Ok, let me just say he has trust issues. You know I think the next few weeks without him here will be good for you." He said then he touched your shoulder and squeezed it. It was an odd thing for him to do but after he did it you felt reassured. 

 

The next few weeks went by fast. What you thought was strange was you kept having more and more dreams of Gabriel. He also was downright sweet to you. he made everything so much easier and you found out your pay got increased and you were doing less. You were relieved because this was not your dream job. You were just doing this to make money to go to school. 

 

On the last night that Lucifer was gone. You came in to find the place empty. Gabriel was at one of thew tables just doing the books. 

 

"Umm are we open tonight?" You asked he looked up and smiled at you. 

Then he snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. 

"How did you do that?" You asked 

 

He was suddenly right beside you. He had a rose in his hand. "I thought I could have a night alone with you. " Gabriel said and sat you down at a table that has food on it. 

 

You stared in disbelief. "How?" You asked 

 

"Maybe this is one of your many dreams of me." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

"How do you know about." You stopped in midsentence. "Who the hell are you and what the hell r u?" You asked 

 

Then he cupped your chin and his lips sank down on yours for an endless kiss. Then you woke up. You were on the couch in the backroom. Gabriel walked in, just as you woke up. 

 

"You ok princess?" He asked 

"What?" You said 

He came over to you. "You fell as you were coming into the building. I carried you in here. Hey, you look disappointed what's up?" Gabriel asked 

 

You shook your head and bite your lips "Oh it is nothing." You said 

 

"I think I need to watch you more," Gabriel said smiling and bending over you. Then you heard Lucifer clear his throat.

"Brother I think Y/N needs to go home. I will get a driver to take her. We need to discuss business." Lucifer said 

*****************************************************

After you left and Gabriel put you into the car. He went back in to find Lucifer drinking at the bar. 

 

"That was not a smart thing you did brother. I know you like her. Telling her or showing her your powers is not good. She is human. " Lucifer said 

 

"Why are you jealous?" Gabriel asked

 

"I have no reason to be. If I wanted her she would have been mine. Be careful she is not dumb like some of these women." Lucifer said 

 

*********************************************************

 

You called out and Lucifer told you to stay home for the week anyway. They were remodeling. 

 

You wondered was it just a dream? His lips felt so real and damn what a kisser he was or at least in the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was your first day back. You felt anxious. You went into the club and it looked high class. You felt out of place. You then noticed there were different girls in the place. And the place got bigger. The boss was lounging by the new bar. 

 

"Hey good looking?" He said and motioned you to sit down. Which you did. 

 

"So what is the plan for tonight?" You asked looking around for Gabriel. 

 

Lucifer looked at you funny. "My little brother is scouting talent over in the next town. You know what he does for a living right? Did he tell you?" Lucifer asked waiting for you. You shook your head. 

 

"No, he did not say. I did not ask either. Look, boss, I do not know why you are asking me this. I kept it professional with your brother. " You said 

 

Lucifer sighed "Well, that is good. You are my best worker. He is a dog when it comes to women. He owns a porn business. He does the Casa Erotica Movies. That is how we have so many new girls. My brother swarms women to him like honey. We all do. " Lucifer said seeing how you would react. You just were calm. You had seen them porn movies or heard of them. 

 

"Well it is good he is gone then. I just need to focus on business anyway. " You said then got up and went into the back. You focused on business for the rest of the night. 

 

When you locked up Lucifer just sat at his table and drank. He waved you over. You saw Gabriel was sitting right there. They had a few girls drinking with them. 

 

"Why don't you sit down and join us?" Gabriel said smiling at you. 

 

You shook your head and then handed the boss the keys and said "Goodbye. I will be here tomorrow." You said 

You turned away quick you felt tears gathering in your eyes. You practically ran to your car. You just wanted to get home. 

 

**************************************************

Gabriel turned back to the girls and his big brother. 

"You are being a dick. I wanted to talk to her." Gabriel said then turned to the girls and said "Leave girls us boys need to talk" and then he snapped his fingers and they disappeared. 

 

Lucifer sneered at Gabriel laughing at him like he was amused. 

 

"Ok so out with it. Look she is human. These girls here know who you are or you have cast your spell on them. " Lucifer said trying to reason with Gabriel. 

 

"If I did not know better I would think you had the hots for her," Gabriel said 

"Is that a challenge little brother? You know she would be putty my hands. No, she takes care of this place. I have come to respect her. Hell you know she was falling over me before you came here. I need her right now. What do you want with her seriously? You will use her and discard her like you do every woman. She is smart. She will know you are something more than human. That is dangerous. Why do you think I have not bedded her." Lucifer said He felt himself get angry. He knew his little brother love toying with women. 

Gabriel thought about it for a minute. He then pulled his fingers through his hair "I suppose you are right. " Gabriel said then drank down his bourbon and snapped out. 

 

*****************************************

When got home you just threw yourself down on your bed and cried. You fell asleep. 

You dreamt you were in the club and weird music started playing. You looked around and then you were in a sexy outfit. 

Gabriel was suddenly there. He pulled you to him and kissed you deeply. You felt yourself kiss back and respond to him. This felt so real then you pulled back and slapped him. 

 

He looked strangely at you and said wake up. 

 

You sat up in bed but felt strange. You smelled candy. 

 

You sighed. This dream was almost the one you had every night since that day a week ago. You started crying. 

 

You heard someone clear their throat. You flipped on the light to find Gabriel sitting in a chair by the door of your bedroom. 

 

"How did you get in here? And why are you here?" You asked wiping your tears away. 

 

He looked upset. "I am here to see you. I just felt like I needed to talk to you." Gabriel said then stood up and walked to your bed. He sat down. Then he reached over and wiped your tears with his fingers. 

 

You looked up at him. "What do you want from me?" You asked

 

"I don't know. I just know I can not stop thinking about. " He said Then he kissed you and nothing else mattered. You both melted into each other as you kissed. He felt so good in your arms. The more you two kissed the more you wanted. He was like chocolate to you. 

 

You fell asleep and Gabriel just held you. He wanted to cry because he knew that his brother had a point. He felt something he had never felt before though. He knew that. He got up and snapped himself out of your house and out of your life for now at least was his reasoning. 

 

You felt good when you got up. You felt weird like you were missing something. You knew you had a great dream of kissing Gabriel but when you got up to find that he was not there. You sighed. You felt that it was just a dream. 

 

You went to work and there was Lucifer. He handed you a letter. 

"It is from my brother. He is starting up another film company. He left this morning. " Lucifer said 

 

You read it. It said that you two would have never worked out and he wished you the best. You just started crying and then walked out. Lucifer ran after you. and caught you and took you into his arms. He let you cry until you could not cry anymore. Then he looked at you. 

"I am sorry, take the weekend off. If you want to come back I will double your Pay. I have to go away." Lucifer said 

"ok I will see you on Monday." You said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell's Angel Part 4

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairings; Gabriel/Reader

 

Your heart was broken. At least you could go back to your job. It was Saturday night and nothing was on Tv. You would have gone over to Tina's but she was entertaining her boyfriend Sam. 

 

So you stayed home. You took a shower and let the water fall on your body. Suddenly you felt like you were being watched. Then you felt hands on your body. You turned around to find Gabriel in the shower. His lips just inches from yours. He stood there with his clothes getting soaked. 

 

"Gabe" You tried to speak but he kissed you instead. You broke away. 

 

"No you will not do this to me. I do not want to dream of you." You shouted at him thinking he would disappear. He didn't though and pulled you to him. Try as you might you did not pull away from him. You let his kisses wash over you. He carried into the bedroom and kissed you passionately. 

 

He snapped of his clothes. You two melted into each other. You felt him slide inside. You climbed on top of him and rode him until he moaned your name. You felt the rush of each other passion slip over you both like a wave of powerful energy. You felt a weird feeling slip into you too. It felt like a shock. You had never felt like that with any other man. 

He held you after. 

 

"I did not want to leave but my brother made me doubt my feelings. I love you. I want to take you with me." Gabriel said 

 

You smiled as you looked up at him. You also felt tears roll down your cheeks you were so very happy. 

 

"I love you too Gabe" You said. 

 

You left Lucifer a note. As he read it he smiled. He was glad he called his brother and told him to get his ass back here or he was going to be with you.


End file.
